Spiderman verses Doc Ock: The Utimate battle
by Agent Silver
Summary: Okay, a stupid title, but go ahead and read it! I'm sure you'll be surprised...Happy April Fools. Oneshot.


The Ultimate battle

* * *

Doctor Octopus wiped the bead of sweat off his eyebrow. He felt sweaty.

Well, who wouldn't be if you just robbed the bank? And, now a certain arachnid was trying to spoil his plans. Otto have tried so hard and trained so long, he couldn't stop now.

"I'm here to stop you Ock!" says Spider-man, reciting another one of his cheesy superhero puns. Otto smirked, having his smart arms hide the bag of loot and turning to battle position.

"Well," he said, "you're ain't there yet!" Ock lashed out an actuator to Spidey.

Using his handy spider-sense, Spider-man dodged and aimed a punchbut Otto blocked. They battled up high in the air, exchanging fighting blows.

Spider-man punched.

Octopus punched.

Spider-man kicked, Octopus kicked.

Spider-man jumped from building to building.

Octopus climbed from building to building.

Punch, kick, scream, jump, taunt, cry.

The city watched them fight in awe. One by one, eyes watched from blow to blow. Spider-man verses Doc Ock. Spider verses Octopus. 2 eight-legged vermins, an arachnid and a mollusk. 2 worthy adversaries.

It was a must see fight of the big apple.

The citizens rooted for Spider-man, they need their savior. The petty criminals rooted for Ock, they wanted the bug gone. The Daily Bugle believers were neutral, they think this is just an evil verses evil fight.

Blow to blow, kick to kick. Each hit created powerful explosions, sounding close to fireworks. Explosions in the sky.

The wind blew their ears, blowing their faces, trying to separate each other. But they fought, keeping together, one for self-defense and clearing the obstacle and the other for defense of the city and justice to an unright crimea law that was broken among the 10 commandments.

Spider-man punched Otto's cheek. "How's that for a knuckle sandwich?"

Otto kicked Spider-man in the guts, "ha ha, top that web-face!"

"Simple and elementary, my dear Octavius!" Spider-man replied, shooting out a wad of webbing at Otto's face.

Ock grunted, but he swatted the web off his face and continued to fight.

They fought through the atmosphere, from building to building, crashing into walls and large billboards. People screamed and shattered when the two superbeings threw each other to the streets below. For everytime one crashed into the ground or wall, the other would taunt, and the fallen fighter would get back up and fight again.

As Mary-Jane watches the fight, she rooted for Peter, who was known as Spider-man. "Go Spidey!" she called out, "Go Peter!"

As Rosie watches he fight, she rooted on to Otto, even though he's the baddie of this fight. "Go Otto!" she rooted, "go and win!"

Otto took another minute to take a breather and wipe the sweat off his face. He looked at Rosie and smiled at her, until ol' Spidey pulled him into attention with an uppercut.

"Oof!" Ock landed on the ground with a thud. "No fair! I wasn't looking!"

"Who said life was fair?" taunted Spider-man, who made a leap to attack Otto right there on the spotbut Otto jumped up.

"Take this!" Otto had a smaller actuator lash out, "and this!" the first one withdrew and another lashed out.

This continued for a time, and Spider-man tried to dodge, counter, and block with his arms.

"Take this!" one blow.

"And this!" another blow.

"And this!" a much tougher blow.

Peter felt that he was dying with each hit the villain makes, so he tries to stop this everlasting pattern.

He pushed the good doctor in one of his actuator switches, and leaped in the air, and dove down.

Octavius was prepared for that and blocked—but the impact was so strong, it broke off his counter-attack and he side-stepped backwards.

"Damn!" he cursed. This particular guy in red and blue tights are really pushing his buttons. Time to end this fight before the time ends!

But now, it was Spider-man's turn to punch and kick continuously, but unfortunately this Spider being is tougher than what he thought.

"You take this!" Blow one.

"And this!" Blow two.

"Oh, and did you forget this!" This blow made Otto trip to the ground.

"Screw you!" Otto just laughed. But he was about to die...

"And I wwiiiinnnn!" Peter arrogantly smirked, lifting his leg and delivering a crashing blow on the good doctor. "And you lose!"

Otto Octavius died.

* * *

"Nooooo! No! You weren't supposed to win!" Otto threw his controller to the ground, but lifted it back up again. "You! Another round, now!"

The TV screen said "_Game Over, Player 1 wins_." It repeated that over and over. This irritated Otto.

Peter shugged and pressed the start button on his controller. "Okay, but this is like, the hundredth time I beat you!"

"You keep talking! Don't get cocky, I'll beat you this time!" They went to character select. Again, Peter chose Spider-man, and Otto (this time) chose Venom. Peter frowned.

"Hey! No fair! Be Doc Ock again!"

"Hey, who said that life was fair?" Otto quoted, snickering. They began to argue.

"You two at it again?" Rosie exclaimed.

"Rose, please tell Otto to be Doctor Octopus again! He's cheating!" Peter cried.

"Ha ha, don't I have the liberty to play as anyone I wish?" Otto snapped.

"Uh...um...uh..." Peter moved his eyes up, as in a gesture of finding within his mind for the right answer.

"Typical. Typical!" Otto teased.

"You two should turn off the game anyway, it is dinner time." Mary Jane announced, setting the table.

"Aww!" Peter cried, "can't we go one more round? Can't we? Please? Pleeeaaassee?"

"No," Rosie said, turning off the game and over the men's agonized cries, "besides, we are constantly tired of you two blowing each other's heads off! Plus, Otto, we made your favorite!"

"Would you rather we take each other's anger off in a real fight?" Peter laughed, getting up. "Hey, what is your favorite food anyway, Otto?"

"Um, let's see..." Octavius sat down on the table. "Some bar-be-qued eight armed mollusk with a large arachnid as a side to it."

Peter was disgusted. "Ew, you gotta be kidding! I'm going to eat that stuff for dinner?"

Peter's expression changed when Mary Jane set the homemade pizza on the table.

"April fools!" Otto laughed.

End.

* * *

April fools...ya fool! Okay, maybe happy late April fools... hope you guys enjoyed this!

(did ya flip when I said Otto died?)


End file.
